Natsu rompió el código
by TheHinata
Summary: ¡nunca debes fijarte en la hermana de tu mejor amigo! ¡Es una traición! Todos sabían de la hermana de Gray y Natsu su mejor amigo sabia lo celoso que era este y tenía muy en claro que la pesadilla caería sobre aquel que osara ponerle los ojos encima a ella ...pero no era su culpa que Lucy fuera su futura novia...¿cierto? en resumen...natsu rompió el código One-shot Nalu


_**one-shot dedicado a: Bonne-chan :3**_

Natsu rompió el código

.:::.

Todos lo sabían, gray Fullbuster, uno de los chicos más populares de todo el instituto Fairy Tail, tenía una pequeña hermana,( aunque solo le ganara por un año), se sabía además que esta desconocida hermana se encontraba viviendo en el extranjero por cosas familiares, Natsu quien era su mejor amigo, su compañero, su casi hermano, sabia lo sobreprotector que era el peli azul cuando mencionaban a su hermanita…y tenía muy en claro que la pesadilla caería sobre aquel que osara ponerle los ojos encima…hasta ahora solo la conocía por fotos…fotos de cuando la chica era pequeña, por lo que no se imaginaba cuanto había cambiado esa pequeña rubia de tan solo 8 años…

-¿Por qué esa estúpida sonrisa en tu rostro ice-freak?-le pregunto divertido el peli rosa una vez que salieron del instituto, su amigo llevaba días actuando raro y no entendía el porqué de su felicidad- ¿no me digas que juvia te dijo que si a la ridícula propuesta tuya de pasar al _"siguiente nivel_" de novios?-siguió fastidiándolo puesto que lo primero que le había dicho lo había ignorado-

-callate, cerebro rostizado…-acomodo su mochila y se dirigió esta vez a su amigo con una boba sonrisa- lo que pasa es…-se acercó lo suficiente como para que se diera a entender que lo que pretendía decirle era un secreto- Lucy vuelve a casa….-le susurro para luego reincorporarse

-¿Lucy?...-_Lucy…Lucy_…-¡luce!-grito entendiendo todo, el peli azul le tapo de inmediato la boca…se supone que la llegada de la chica era absoluta sorpresa...- ok, ya entendí… ¿y?... ¿cuándo llega?

.:::.

-gray…-la voz de ultratumba del peli rosado resonó en todo el aeropuerto- ¡¿Por qué carajos estamos aquí?!...¡es viernes!...-

-vamos rosadito, no es como si tuvieras planes…

-¡¿y tú qué sabes?!...-el chico hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos- hemos estado todo el maldito día en este lugar…¡quiero irme!-la gente que pasaba alrededor veía al peli rosa como un verdadero niño, tanto fue el berrinche del chico que gray termino aceptando el hecho de ir a comprar al menos algo…era verdad que desde que habían salido del instituto se la habían pasado en el aeropuerto…pero él no tenía la culpa de que el vuelo de su hermanita tuviera problemas…

Una vez elegido los platillos de comida (que eran bastantes por cierto) decidieron volver a donde estaban, un gran tumulto de gente se reunió en un lugar específico, Natsu observaba con detalle cada chica que pasaba, buscando una cabellera rubia, sin embargo nadie le parecía familiar…

Tuvieron una hora más de aburrimiento mientras esperaban que llegara la chica, el vuelo sufría de varias dificultades, Natsu ya estaba hastiado y gray de alguna manera lograba mantener la calma…

-¡arrgg! ya no aguanto mas-se posiciono frente al chico encarándolo mientras lo señalaba con su dedo índice-…gray amigo lo siento pero yo-

-¡gray-niii!-se escuchó el grito de la joven puesto que ya no había casi nadie a esa hora en el lugar…era de madrugada, el peli azul se levantó de inmediato y corrió a abrazarla mientras esta dejaba caer su maleta, lentamente se giró el peli rosa…la espalda de gray le tapaba todo a la chica

-ven, Lucy, mira, ¿recuerdas a…-

-¡Natsu!-ella también lo conocia por fotos y por lo mucho que hablaba su hermano de él, reconocerlo no fue difícil...sin embargo el abrazo de ella lo pillo bastante desprevenido, casi por inercia correspondió dicha acción y en cuanto lo hizo su nariz se acercó lo suficiente al cabello rubio de esta, tenía un delicioso perfume, y se sentía tan cálido abrazarla, cuando estaba disfrutando del abrazo, apareció sorpresivamente un brazo en medio de ellos dos, separándolos…

-gray-susurro Natsu un poco molesto por la separación, sin embargo su mirada se dirigió a Lucy, cambiando totalmente, frente a él estaba una bellísima joven de 17 años, con cabello rubio y muy sedoso, unos ojos chocolate cautivantes y que decir de su cuerpo ¡demonios! La hermana de su amigo era una verdadera diosa...

-ha pasado tanto tiempo linda- decía gray mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por sobre el hombro de esta, ella asintió con una sonrisa, cautivando de manera casi inmediata al peli rosa- Natsu trae la maleta-eso definitivamente era una orden…orden que el peli rosa se negó rotundamente a seguir.

-¡oye gray!...-la rubia deshizo el abrazo que le estaba dando su hermano y se giró para quedar frente a frente con el peli rosa quien con solo una mirada ya se sentía prácticamente hechizado y nervioso- no te preocupes Natsu, yo puedo llevarlas- la joven estaba a punto de tomarla cuando repentinamente Natsu jalo de la maleta y con un ademan de desinterés paso por delante de los dos

-está bien, no es problema para mi- metió una mano al bolsillo del pantalón y salió primero que los hermanos, el mayor estaba diciendo cosas como _"y a este ¿Qué bicho le pico?"_ mientras que la rubia se sonrojo levemente, el amigo de su hermano se veía tan masculino con la pose que le había dado y que decir de su voz.._.¡Demonios!_ era grave pero al mismo tiempo tan varonil…sin contar con el perfecto físico que mostraba el joven…-

-vamos, Lucy…-le susurro gray para sacar a la chica de su ensoñación y caminar directo a la salida

.:::.

-nos vemos mañana gray-se despidió con un apretón de manos con su amigo- adiós luce…

-adiós Natsu- apenas las mejillas de ambos se tocaron fueron separados por gray, la rubia con un puchero ingreso al departamento, mientras que Natsu miro a gray Con un divertida sonrisa

-¿Qué harás cuando los demás la vean?-el aura del ple azul cambio por completo- bueno, pronto lo sabremos… ¡cuidala!-

-idiota…-con un gesto de cansancio también hizo ingreso al depto., acomodo los bolsos y maletas de Lucy en la sala, cuando la llamó, esta no respondió, por lo que optó por ir a verla y sonrió tiernamente al ver que se había quedado dormida, realmente la extrañaba mucho… _¡pobre de aquel que osara posar sus ojos sobre ella!.._.en la advertencia iba claramente incluido su mejor amigo

.:::.

-ne gray Natsu ¿tiene novia?-pregunto curiosa la rubia quien ya había preparado todo el desayuno

-no que yo sepa, pero hay una chica que esta tras él... ¿porque?-

-por nada…-la rubia siguió comiendo de su cereal, hasta que el joven se percató del porqué de la pregunta

-¡Lucy!-grito sorprendiéndola- ¡ni se te ocurra tener algo con Natsu!-

-¡q-q-que estas d-diciendo!-

-solo digo-el timbre en la puerta distrajo la atención de ambos, Lucy para salir de esa situación decidió ir a abrir, topándose con la bella novia de su hermano

-¡juvia!-

-¡Lucy-san!- ambas se abrazaron y volvieron al comedor, en donde la recién llegada saludo con amor a su amado novio

-bueno, yo los dejo a solas-la rubia se retiró con una sonrisa, tenía mucho que ordenar en su cuarto

-¡Lucy aún no hemos terminado de hablar!-

-sí, si papá…-el chico bufo por lo bajo, pero su atención rápidamente viajo a su novia quien lucía realmente hermosa ese día…

.:::.

El timbre volvió a sonar, interrumpiendo el lindo momento que estaban teniendo la pareja de novios, esta vez fue gray quien fue a abrir la puerta, topándose con la sorpresa de ver al dueño de la conversación anterior con Lucy

-Natsu-

-hola!-respondió este animado, tenía unas ganas inmensas de volver a ver a la rubia, pero era claro que su amigo no se podía enterar…- ¿Cómo estás?

-si estás buscando a Lucy, ella no está- gray no era tonto, las miraditas de Natsu para con su hermanita no le pasaron desapercibido, lamentablemente su mentira poco duro cuando ambos escucharon el grito femenino proveniente de una de las habitaciones

Ni gray ni Natsu perdieron tempo ambos fueron corriendo a ver qué había pasado, abrieron con fuerza la puerta, encontrándose con la linda Lucy sentada en el piso, con toda la ropa desparramada…y bueno…ella…en ropa interior…

-¡¿Qué te paso?!-pregunto un asustado gray quien ni se percató de la buena vista que se estaba llevando su amigo

-h-había una a-araña…e-en el closet…-

-por dios….me asustaste…oye Natsu-algo en su cabeza hiso click-¡sal de aquí en este instante!-

.:::.

Nunca de los jamases se había sentido a como estaba ahora, claro que había visto un par de películas sobre esta incomoda escena, pero no espero nunca experimentarla, estaban sentados en la sala, juvia al lado de gray con una tierna sonrisa, mientras que este le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados, al peli rosa estaba sentado junto a rubia, en conclusión parecía la típica escena en donde el novio va a conocer a los padres de su chica….solo que en este caso, el "novio" se enfrentaba a su mejor amigo

-luce, ¿Qué te parece si Sali-_mos_…la palabra solo la puedo completar en su mente cuando vio el aura negativa de gray aumentar..-am…Juvia, gray…s-salgamos todos juntos..¿Qué les parece?...-soltó un sonoro suspiro cuando todos asintieron, suerte que era sábado…y que mejor para un sábado que un…

.:::.

-¡partido de basquetbol!-grito emocionada Lucy cuando vio como los chicos se animaban, Natsu había dado unas llamadas y en poco tiempo ya habían llegado los compañeros y amigos del peli rosa y gray, eso sí, antes de presentarles a la rubia a los recién llegados, el hermano mayor les dio una advertencia de muerte, Natsu reía al ver la posesividad que tenía su mejor amigo para con la chica, ahora hasta se preguntaba si la rubia había tenido alguna vez algún amigo…definitivamente no entendía los celos de gray, Lucy era linda, tierna, de buen cuerpo, y llamaba la atención sujetos, como el idiota de Loke que se le estaba acercando ahora…_¡¿Por qué se le estaba acercando Loke?!_ Oh..Si los celos de gray eran justificados…

-Lucy, es un placer conocer a una chica tan linda como tú-sonrió coqueto Loke, la chica le había parecido una belleza, _¡al demonio la advertencia de gray!-_

-el placer es mío…-por culpa de gray ella no tenía tanta experiencia para tratar con chicos…menos con aquellos que eran demasiado coquetos…- uhm..y-yo…-

-¡bien comencemos con el partido!-

-oye Natsu, erza ya aviso que venía, deberíamos esperarla ya sabes cómo se pondrá si empezamos…-

-¿Quién es erza?-pregunto la rubia la mayoría de los chicos pusieron cara de espanto, murmurando cosas como _"es un demonio" "una bestia salvaje" "un monstruo sin corazón_"- pero su atención se debió a la llegada de una linda pelirroja-

-¿Qué les pasa?- poco rato paso para que Lucy supiera la historia de la escarlata y también la forma en la demostraba su "cariño" no entendía como una chica tan bella como ella golpeara tan brutalmente a los chicos…en fin, al menos con Lucy fue muy dulce y simpática

.:::.

-fue un buen juego-iban charlando todos- lo mejor fue cuando gray anoto la canasta de 3 puntos

-¡o cuando Natsu hizo esa clavada!-

-yo considero que lo mejor fue ver la sonrisa de Lucy cuando ganamos-el golpe general se lo llevo Loke por su comentario- umm…hablando de Lucy ¿Dónde está?

-Natsu tampoco está…- gray quien tenía una sonrisa se congelo en el lugar en donde estaban…_¿Natsu y Lucy? ¿Juntos? ¿Ellos?_...- 5 segundos bastaron para que gray saliera corriendo en busca de su hermana…si Natsu llegaba a tocarla….

.:::.

-entonces bajas la mano así…y lanzas…-le explicaba el peli rosado a la chica, ambos habían permanecido en la cancha, con la excusa de que ella quería aprender más sobre el basquetbol

-¡no puedo!-se quejó cuando vio como el balón que había arrojado no había dado en la canasta…-

-haber…mira…-el chico se posiciono detrás de ella señalándole como debía mover los brazos, la cercanía entre ambos provoco nerviosismo en ambos…Natsu no debía pensar cosas raras_ ¡era la hermana de su mejor amigo!._..- ahora solo lanza-le susurro al oído mientras disfrutaba del aroma que emanaba la chica

-lo logre-el balón había dado en la canasta y la chica se giró automáticamente para agradecerle al chico, lo que no esperaba era que este había mantenido los ojos cerrados y la cercanía provoco que ambos rostros toparan en un sorpresivo beso….

-ahh…-y-yo…-n-no era mi…-la chica rato de hablar pero fue detenido cuando el peli rosa la tomo de la cintura…- Natsu…-

Poco a poco él la iba acercando más hasta el punto en que sus cuerpos estaba prácticamente pegados…el chico sudaba por el reciente juego y ella estaba sonrojada, él lentamente poso sus manos a cada lado de la mejilla de ella y deposito un dulce beso en sus labios…el primer "topón" le había gustado demasiado, ansiaba más…dejó que su impulsividad lo controlara…y vaya que le había dado una buena recompensa…

Era el amigo de su hermano, pero ella no tenía la culpa de que él fuera tan condenadamente guapo, y besara tan bien…su primer beso había sido un accidente sin querer pero el segundo, el segundo fue mágico. Eso…hasta que escucharon el grito de gray y una zapatilla que le dio de lleno a Natsu en el rostro obligándolo a separase

-¡te voy a matar!- gray estaba llegando a la cancha seguido de juvia y el grupo de amigos que lo habían seguido-

-¡gray-nii!-grito sorprendida la rubia mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas

-¡gray idiota!-Natsu se sobo la parte que había sido golpeada y lanzo la zapatilla de regreso- luce-la chica lo vio tímidamente provocando que el corazón del peli rosa se acelerara- ¡vamos!-rápidamente la tomo de la mano y se la llevó consigo

-¡NATSU! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!-

-la devolveré antes de la medianoche!-fue el último grito que se escuchó puesto que tanto el peli rosa como la rubia subieron a un bus que había pasado

-¿Por qué tanto drama gray? Es solo Natsu…-comento Loke, gray se giró con un aura demoniaca asustándolos a todos

-Natsu…Natsu rompió el código…-suspiro pesadamente antes de volver a hablar- nunca…¡nunca debes fijarte en la hermana de tu mejor amigo! ¡Es una traición!-

-mira quien lo dice- de entre todos salió la novia del hermano psicópata robándose todas las miradas- ¿te recuerdo de quien soy hermana yo?…-susurro, de inmediato la imagen de un pelinegro con pircings se le vino a la mente- gajeel-kun también se comportaba así conmigo…Lucy-san está en buenas manos

-pero ella…yo. Mi hermanita…Natsu. Su pureza…-el lloriqueo de gray lo termino consolando juvia...mientras que por otra parte...

.:::.

-Natsu…gray te va a matar…-

-ya se va a acostumbrar, además no es mi culpa que mi _**futura novia** _sea su hermana pequeña-la rubia se sonrojo y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana que tenía a un lado, el chico entrelazo los dedos y la chica le miro dulcemente y él deposito un beso en su frente…solo un una cosa llegó a la mente de la rubia…

_-me pregunto….que dirá Laxus-nii….-_

* * *

_**Bonne-chan! One-shot dedicado 100% a ti ;) lamento la demora, espero haya sido de tu agrado…**_

_**mi compu volvió a morir TT_TT y mis pruebas más importantes comenzaron esas son las de razones por las cuales no he podido actualizar Pero aun así les tengo una pregunta…**_

_**¿Cuál fic quieren que actualice?**_

_**Con su respuesta podre enfocarme de inmediato para tener el próximo cap. del fic que escojan tengo muchas ideas en mente solo necesito organizarlas, espero este One-shot haya sido de su agrado, lamento las faltas de ortografía :)**_

_**Se despide**_

_**Hinata-chan ^_^**_

_**Pd: no estoy muerta :3 xD**_


End file.
